


Spin For You

by coricomile



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid glances around the room and, sure enough, there's some other guy watching them with narrowed eyes. It feels like a massive joke. Like some high school movie where he's going to say yes and end up covered in pig blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final square of my simultaneous line for the fake/relationship and free space squares. Free space was, obviously, taken over by college au. Anyway, BINGO.

The library smells like mothballs. Sid's been holding back sneezes for over an hour, the cuff of his hoodie pressed to his nose to block some of the smell out while he reads. He hopes Flower appreciates his sacrifice. Vero only got to come up twice every semester, and Sid appreciates their need for privacy, even if he hates them for sexiling him. His paper on anaerobic thresholds is coming along nicely at least. 

He turns a page, huffing into his sleeve. The table rocks a little and Sid blinks up at the hulking mass of guy that's settled into the chair next to him. The guy smiles, his wide mouth stretched in an overly fond way. Sid looks pointedly at the empty chair across the table from him.

"Can I ask favor?" The guy's voice is pleasantly low, thick with a European accent. He gives an over exaggerated pout and Sid shrugs. He'll give an answer when he knows what the favor is. "Ex-boyfriend watching. Won't leave me alone. Think maybe you act like new boyfriend to make him go away. Just for few minutes." 

Sid glances around the room and, sure enough, there's some other guy watching them with narrowed eyes. It feels like a massive joke. Like some high school movie where he's going to say yes and end up covered in pig blood. But the guy sitting next to him is giving him big, hopeful eyes. He doesn't look like the kind of douchebag that would be deliberately mean to a stranger. Sid's a bit wary, even as he gives a quick nod.

"I guess," Sid ventures. The guy smiles widely again and scoots their chairs closer together. He's warm and smells like piney cologne. 

"Geno," the guy says. 

"Uh, Sidney. Nice to meet you?" Sid goes back to reading, fingers twitching on the pages. He's hyperaware of Geno beside him, of the places their knees and elbows are touching. He's proud of himself for not flinching when Geno's arm goes around the back of his chair. 

They stay like that, Sid reading his textbook and Geno playing a game on his phone, for much longer than _a few minutes_. Sid doesn't check in on the ex-boyfriend. He figures it's the fastest way to invite more company to his quiet little table, and he told Flower he'd be out for another twenty minutes. He really doesn't want to have to hang out in the dorm lobby if he doesn't have to. 

"Sports physiology?" Geno asks. Sid does jump then. He'd finally found something useful and had been taking notes. "Davis class?"

"Yeah, uh. Yes." Sid winces. Geno stands and heads off towards one of the shelves. Sid stares after him, confused and a little offended. What's wrong with his major? It's stable, rooted in making people better, and pays a pretty penny. Or had- Nope, ex-boyfriend is still there, glaring angrily at him. Sid sighs. 

"This help with paper better," Geno says, setting down a fat textbook on the table. He flips through the pages, tongue tucked between his teeth, and makes a satisfied little hum when he finds whatever he's looking for. "I take Davis class last semester. Not so easy, but good for future, I guess."

"You're in the program, too?" Sid asks skeptically. He's never seen Geno before. To be fair, he's usually too busy studying to pay attention to the rest of the school. He'll make friends when he's done with college and has a steady job. 

"I transferred with Sasha last semester," Geno says with a shrug. His shoulders are broad, maybe broader than Sid's even, clearly the result of a lot of time at the gym. Sid wonders if Geno uses his classes to perfect his own workout routine the same way Sid does. "Maybe not best choice, but is done already."

"Sasha's your ex?" Sid asks, flicking a glance over at the ex again. Geno nods. "What, ah, what happened?"

"Nothing," Geno says with a shrug. "We together for long time, but maybe only because we together for long time. I don't love him anymore. Not fair to either of us if I stay, so we breakup. He think we try again, it be better. I don't."

"That sucks," Sid says. He's dated a bit, but he can't say he's ever been in a long term relationship. It just seems so… messy. There's a lot of changing yourself to make someone else happy, and Sid's perfectly happy with his routines and the promise of regular sex just doesn't seem worth it. "I'm sorry."

Geno shrugs again. He doesn't seem broken up about it, which is nice. Sid doesn't know what to do with upset people he knows, let alone strangers. Geno nudges the book toward him and settles back in, pressed in tight to Sid's side. 

They go over Sid's notes together and Geno points out helpful sections in the textbook, offering his own commentary. His English is a little broken, but he's got great ideas and Sid wants to pick at his brain until he's heard all of them. When he looks up again, the library's nearly empty and Sasha is nowhere to be seen. The twenty minutes he owed Flower are long up. 

"Shit, it's late," Sid says. 

"Hot date?" Geno asks, wiggling his thick eyebrows. It's ridiculous and Sid can't hide a return smile. 

"Yeah, no," Sid says. He tucks his notes into his backpack. He's got more than enough for his paper. "I need to eat dinner and get to bed. I've got an eight AM class." 

"Thank you for being pretend boyfriend," Geno says very seriously. When they both stand, he towers over Sid, which is something of an exciting novelty. "Good luck with Davis class. Final is hard, but I think you do fine." He claps a hand on Sid's shoulder, gathers up his things, and wanders out of the library. 

It's been a weird night.

\---

Sid puts Geno out of his mind for the next week. He got an A on his paper and a few notes from Davis about his insights, which had been gratifying. He misses playing, wonders sometimes what would have happened if he would have agreed to go to Shattucks instead of staying at home to spend time with his little sister and buckle down on his studies, but he likes to think he can still make a difference in the sports world. 

He's grabbing a late lunch in the cafeteria, cramming for his statistics class, when a familiar body drops down next to his. Geno smiles at him, bumping their shoulders. Sid looks over his shoulder and, yep, there's Sasha, glowering away. 

"Sorry for interrupting," Geno says with an apologetic grimace. 

"Didn't work the last time?" Sid asks. Geno sighs and opens his bag of definitely non-nutritional Doritos. They smell disgusting. 

"Sasha very stubborn," Geno says. He shoves two Doritos into his mouth whole, which should be a turn-off, but all it does is bring to focus just how big his mouth is. "Is maybe bit of why we break up, too. When we fight, both of us don't give up. You mind pretending again?"

"Know anything about statistics?" Sid asks. 

As it turns out, Geno has no idea about statistics, but he's more than willing to hold up flashcards. He eats too many fatty carbs from bags, but he's diligent about wiping his fingers off before handling Sid's carefully written cards. 

"What you want to do after school?" Geno asks when Sid's answered thirteen questions in a row correctly. He looks genuinely interested, which is something Sid doesn't have a lot of familiarity with. Most people ask it to be polite and go blank-eyed when he starts talking. He's learned to give a short answer and move on. 

"I want to work with hockey players," Sid says. "Even a season with the NHL would be amazing. I've wanted to be part of it since before I could walk."

"You play?" Geno asks excitedly. 

"When I can," Sid answers. "I used to be pretty good. I don't have time for a league, but I try to play pickup games here and there. You?" 

"I best," Geno says, puffing out his chest. Sid giggles helplessly, immediately embarrassed. Geno just looks so pleased with himself, so unapologetically proud. "We play sometime maybe? I show you."

"Yeah," Sid says, surprised to find he means it. "Yeah, I think that would be really cool." Geno pulls out his phone and pulls up the contacts, starting a new one and handing it over. Sid puts his number in, along with his dorm number in the address field. He checks the time and bites back a swear. "I have to get to class. Is it- Are you okay to be on your own now?"

"Sasha leave a while ago," Geno says, shrugging. His hideous t-shirt has a giant bear head on it, jaws open and teeth showing, but it's tight enough to show the definition of his pecs through it. Sid thinks it can be forgiven for being so ugly. "You looked like you needed help with cards. Little bit of thank you. Go. Ace test."

Sid waves and hurries off to his class. He regrets not getting Geno's number in return. 

\---

In the end, it doesn't matter. Geno sits with him three more times in two weeks, apparently able to find him wherever he is in the building. It's a little weird, and Sid would worry about it, but every time Geno just gives him an apologetic smile and helps him with his homework. He's good company and he's always willing to talk hockey when they can't focus on their textbooks. 

He actually listens when Sid talks about planned regimens, nodding along and offering suggestions. He wants to work in football, but wouldn't be heartbroken if he went the hockey track, too. They both agree that if they end up with baseball players for a living, they'll commit ritualistic career suicide. 

And Sid- he finds himself enjoying their time together. He still hasn't asked for Geno's number. There hasn't been a time to do it without looking weird. He's just doing the guy a favor and getting over-invested in the lie. He tries to tell himself it's just because he's not used to people wanting to hang out with him, but-

But Geno's kind of great in lots of small ways, and the more he's around the more Sid notices how strong Geno's arms are and how mobile his mouth is, and- Okay, so some of the attraction is a little shallow. He can admit that to himself. It's been a long time since he's been laid. 

He's maybe thinking about that when he's grabbed by the arm and dragged into an empty classroom. He stumbles and then his back is against a wall, someone blocking him in on all sides. Somehow, he's not surprised at all to see Sasha's dark eyes in front of his face. 

"What are you doing with Zhenya?" Sasha asks. His face is very close to Sid's. It's uncomfortable in a whole new way. It would be easy to get a few good swings in- Sid hasn't played hockey seriously for a while, but he's never forgotten how to defend himself- but Sasha is almost as big as Geno and Sid is definitely not. 

"Uh, nothing?" Sid winces when Sasha gathers up a handful of his shirt. 

"Nothing?" Sasha asks, leaning in close enough to make Sid's eyes cross. "You do nothing with Zhenya? That's why he only talks about great new boyfriend Sidney all the time?"

"Uh-" Sid's reconsidering the punch and run method when the door beside them opens and Geno steps in. Sid's glad for Geno's weird Sid senses if it means getting away from Sasha's crazy eyes. Sasha lets him go and the open room is suddenly filled with loud Russian, hands and arms flying around haphazardly. 

For a brief, shameful moment, Sid wants to stay. Geno's really, really hot when he's angry, apparently, and the color rising up into his face is doing some things to Sid's libido. But his rational brain kicks in and he hightails it back into the hallway. He doesn't want to know. 

Halfway through advanced nutrition, Sid's phone buzzes against his thigh. He pulls it out under his desk, flipping it open. Taylor hasn't stopped giving him shit for his ancient phone, but it's served him well over the last five years. He doesn't understand why he would trade it in when it's still just as good. There's a text from an unknown number sitting in his inbox. He glances up at Professor Haggins before opening it. 

_sorry for sasha. he nosy. didn't know he would talk to you (((_

Sid types back his reply slowly, feeling inherently guilty for using his phone during class hours. He hesitates before saving Geno's number. It doesn't have to mean anything. 

_It's okay._

He hurries to catch up on the notes Haggins has been writing on the whiteboard, scribbling down a sloppy mess that he hopes he can make out later. Usually, he finds the class actually really interesting. He likes knowing how the basic makeups of food makes the body go, likes knowing how things work from the very bottom up, but his focus is almost entirely on his phone. It's not good. When it buzzes again, he doesn't bother to check where Haggins is looking. 

_dinner? apology for sasha?_

_Yes._

_)))))_

"Crosby," Haggins calls. Sid winces and tucks his phone away. He can't stop smiling, even when Haggins puts him through his paces. 

\---

The problem as Sid sees it is that he has no idea if this is actually an apology dinner or a _date_. He's standing in front of his dresser, staring at the pulled out drawers, and trying not to text Geno back to cancel. He knows how to have dinner with a friend. He does. But a date- he hasn't been on one of those in over two years, and that had ended in unmitigated disaster. 

"Oh my god," Flower says, tossing aside his book and rolling out of bed. "This is painful to watch." He shoves Sid out of the way and paws through his clothes, ignoring Sid's protests. Sid has a _system_ and Flower is ruining it. "Where are you going?"

"Pamela's Diner," Sid says. 

He'd looked it up online when he'd gotten back to his room. It' a cozy little place that apparently has great pancakes. It didn't look like the dimly lit restaurant he imagined when he thought of dates, but maybe brightly colored and family friendly diners were the norm in Russia? 

Flower tosses a pair of jeans and a blue henley at him, making a noise of disgust. The jeans are the ones that don't quite fit anymore, leftovers from high school that he can't bring himself to give away. They've got a hole on the inside of the left thigh, the right side so worn through it feels almost like there's one there, too. 

"Go," Flower says, waving towards the bathroom. "And for god's sake, don't put gel in your hair."

Sid gives him the finger but dutifully goes to the bathroom and changes. He looks a little startled in the mirror, a little wild around the eyes. His hair is still fluffy and curly from his post-gym shower. He tries to smooth it down without using the gel, but it's a lost cause. He reaches forward for the little tube at the edge of the sink, but Flower pounds on the door before he gets a hand on it. 

"You'll do," Flower says, looking over him critically. Sid squirms until Flower rolls his eyes. "You really like this guy?"

"Yeah," Sid says softly. Flower rolls his eyes again, but it's fond and friendly. Sid's grateful for him. It had been hard moving away from his family, moving to a new country, but Flower had been there for him during the lonely first weeks. If Sid could call anyone his best friend, it would definitely be him. 

"Then ask him to be your actual boyfriend." Flower adjusts the collar of Sid's shirt, fussing with it until it's straight. He pulls Sid's cross necklace out and pats it once. 

"But how?" Sid scrunches his nose at the whine in his voice. 

"Use a pickup line, use sign language, I _don't care_. I'm sick of watching you pine." Flower flops back on his bed, grabs his book, and ignores Sid for the next half hour. It's frustrating as all hell. 

Sid thinks about it all the way to the diner. By the time he gets there, his stomach is twisting itself up in knots. He thinks again about backing out, but Geno's suddenly at his side, beaming and holding the door open like a gentleman. It would be rude not to go in. 

"Sorry again for Sasha," Geno says when they've placed their orders. His legs are sprawled under the table, just a little too long to fit properly, and his shin is pressed against Sid's. It's a tiny, barely there contact, but it's all Sid can focus on. "He decide if we not date, he want to make sure new boyfriend is good enough."

"Did I… pass?" Sid asks. He's kind of nervous about the answer, which is ridiculous. Geno laughs, the sound infectious and bright. Sid wants to listen to it for a long time. 

"He think you good time boy," Geno says, wiggling his eyebrows in that stupid way that's becoming familiar fast. "Only want me for my body." Sid feels the tip of his ears heat up. He does want Geno for his body, but he also wants the sharp, silly mind that comes with it. 

He's saved from having to respond by their waiter. The panic in Sid's chest slowly fades as Geno talks about his classes. It segues easily into a conversation about the Penguins, who Sid has been dying to see, and he's too busy having a good time to worry. 

Sometime later, their waiter drops their check off with a pointed cough. Sid jerks and takes a second to look around. They're the last ones there, all the other tables already cleaned off and the open sign gone dark. He flushes and reaches for his wallet. Geno bats at his hand and grabs the bill, heading to the counter to pay. 

And that's- that's date behavior right?

Someone locks the door behind them, and then it's just him and Geno on the dark street. They're supposed to grab the bus back together, but suddenly Sid doesn't want to leave. He wants to stay in front of this diner, shivering a little in his thin shirt, listening to Geno talk. 

Flower said to use a pickup line. Sid knows exactly one. He hadn't stuck around long enough to see if it had worked for the guy that had used it, but it's either do it himself or blurt out something potentially embarrassing. 

"Can I see your hand?" Sid asks, cutting Geno off. Geno raises an eyebrow but presents his left hand. Sid turns it over, putting it palm up, and takes a deep breath. "There's a rabbit here," he says, tapping the fleshy pad above Geno's thumb. It's so stupid, and he knows it's stupid, but Geno's hand is gigantic in his, warm and a little rough around the knuckles. "And there's a carrot here." He presses the space below Geno's little finger. There's a tiny, silvery scar there, long healed over. Sid wants to know how it got there. He wants to know _everything_. "The bunny wants to get to the carrot, but there's a river here." Sid drags his finger down the long lifeline bisecting Geno's palm. 

His heart rises up to his throat, anxious energy making him shiver. Geno's just some guy. Some really funny, really attractive guy. If he gets uncomfortable or doesn't want Sid around again, whatever. He can totally move on. Really. He folds Geno's hand into his, their thumbs linking so easily together. Geno's face is confused, his head tilted as he watches carefully, paying careful attention to something as dumb as this. 

"There is no bunny," Sid says. "There is no carrot, and there is no river. I just- I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand." Sid very carefully doesn't move, his fingers still locked around Geno's. God, this was so stupid. He shouldn't have done it. He's a total freak and he was so, so wrong about being able to move on. 

"You so weird, Sid," Geno says. Sid freezes. Geno laughs, turning his hand until their palms are lined up. He folds their fingers together gently, his fingertips rubbing softly at the back of Sid's hand. "Don't need excuse. Just ask." 

"Yeah?" Sid asks, unwilling to believe the hopeful voice cheering in the back of his mind. Geno tugs their joined hands until Sid is pressed to his chest. He doesn't let go, even as he wraps his other arm around Sid's waist. 

"Yes. Is good." Geno ducks down to brush a soft kiss over the corner of Sid's mouth. It's electrifying. "No more terrible pickup lines. Make me change my mind."

"No more terrible pickup lines," Sid readily agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out at my [tumblr](http://notyourlovesong.tumblr.com)


End file.
